iBeen Kidnapped!
by MissSasah
Summary: What happens when Sam and Freddie are kidnapped together and their lives are in risk? Will they be able to work together and escape? SEDDIE!
1. Kidnapped

_Hi this is my first Seddie story on Fanfiction I hope you like it. The points of view change through out the story.. Just so you know ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOV (Sam's point of view)<strong>_

Benson is really going to get it this time! Today when we were walking back from school, Freddie 'accidently' spillt his bottle of water all over me!

He is such an nerd, if he did the same to Carly he would of proberly apologised straight away, but all he said to me was "Ooops!".

Well no one does that to mama! It's payback, so when he least exspects it, i'll get my water gun out and water balloons and soak him.

The three of us walked into Groovy Smoothies, me and Freddie were still argueing, so when I touched my pocket for the watergun it was gone.

I spotted it outside, I stood up quickly and went to pick it up. I narrowed my eyes at Freddie,"When I get back, your going to get it, dork!"

He ignored my insult and continued sipping on his smoothies, Carly sat beside him.

"Ooo she's mad." She smirked.

He folded his arms,"I didnt mean to spill water on her, but I actsually think she deserved it."

I croached down and picked up my water gun, then suddenly, I felt somebody grabbed me violently.

I looked up to see a scruffy man in a hoodie, I struggled to break free.

"Freddie!" My voice wimped.

Now I was scared, he grabbed me throwing me into a dark rusty van, slamming the doors in front of me, unable to get out.

_**FPOV (Freddie's point of view)**_

Carly was talking to me about T-bo asking her to buy some pizza on a stick, I stared into her glittery brown eyes.

She raised her eyebrow at me confusely,"Stop that."

"Sorry." I said quickly.

"Freddie!" Sam's voice screamed from outside.

My ears perked up, wait did she just call me? Why was she screaming my name? I didnt know but Carly and me rushed out the door, to see Sam being thrown at the back of the black van by a dodgey looking man.

Without thinking, I ran as fast as I could towards the van to get Sam out, then I found myself being pulled in by another ugly looking man.

"Freddie!" Carly gasped,"Sam!"

The van speeded off with me and Sam, I looked up, my heart ponding, Sam growled at me.

"This can not be happening..." I said speechless.

She had her legs held against her chest, her blonde curls falling on her sholders.

Her eyes widened,"Yeah, I'm not happy about being with you either, Fredbag."

I rolled my eyes back, Sam stood up, as she tried to protest and not act afraid.

"Hey let us out! Where are you mongs taking us!"  
>The man turned round and held the gun towards Sam, for that second I could'nt breathe and felt my skin grow cold.<p>

If I felt like that, I could'nt imagine what was going through her mind at that moment.

"Sit and down or i'll blow your head off!" The man roared.

Sam suddenly trembled to the floor in fright, her face growing pale. Without saying a word, she clutched onto my sholder, hiding behind me, as if I was the only one who could protect.

How could I? These guys had guns all i had was my pear pod and some gum, spearmint.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think and dont forget to review! The next chapter is coming soon! :D 3<p> 


	2. Dark

**_Thank you for all the reviews and faves on the last chapter, i really wasnt expecting that! :O_**

**_Anyway sorry for my terrible description of the kidnappers, I just got lazy and couldnt be bothered, I was too busy focusing on Sam and Freddie. Enjoy! :)_**

**_RECAP:_**

_"Sit and down or i'll blow your head off!" The man roared._

_Sam suddenly trembled to the floor in fright, her face growing pale. Without saying a word, she clutched onto my sholder, hiding behind me, as if I was the only one who could protect._

_How could I? These guys had guns all i had was my pear pod and some gum, spearmint._

* * *

><p><em>(Freddie's Point of view)<em>

After an hour, the van finally stopped, it was pitch black outside, so dark that we could just about make out we were in a desert.

The doors opened we stumbled out together, we were in the middle of no where.

"No running away from us, now." The men teased cruelly.

Sam would of normally moaned or had a smart witty comeback. But she was so quiet, for once she was doing what she was told.

But a part of me missed her confident outspoken voice, it always got us out of difficult situations.

A scowl appeared on her ever so sacastic face, "This better be a secret camera show.."

I smiled sadly raising an eyebrow to her.

"Loo, take them to the basement." One of the bald men in the hoodie ordered.

_(Sam's Point Of View)_

'Loo' decided to tie mine and Freddie's hands behind our backs and took us to the damp and dusty basement downstairs in their little abandoned shack.

He locked the door behind us, leaving us both in darkness.

A tear fell down my cheek, Freddie noticed as he sat beside me.

"I'm sorry, you might actually die because of me." I sniffed growing furstrated with myself.

"Sam, Carly and Spencer will come for us. You'll see. Everything always works out at the end." He comforted.

Gosh he was positive, his eyes were full of hope but yet, weak from the lack of food and water.

I sighed, "So you say..? Hm.. What do you think they want from us?"

"Well its certainly isnt our autographs." Freddie laughed bitterly.

I frowned, " I dont want to die here! And if I did I always thought it would be from an overdose of fat cakes or maybe if I got sent to prison and I would rot away!"

A suprise look came across Freddie's face, " Wait so your just going to give up?You _always _have a plan!"

I shrugged letting out a sigh, "Even if we did escape, how do we even get back to Seattle?"

He seemed to be growing annoyed with my attuitude, Freddie stood up and turned to me.

"Your Sam Puckett! You can take out a whole Hockey team with your own bare hands! And your saying YOU dont have a plan. They may have guns but you got.."

I folded my arms, staring confusedly at him, was he trying to prep me?

He took both of my hands and smiled continuing with his little speech, " These two bad boys, who can throw a punch. Oh also your feet but I wont hold them.."

I was gobsmacked, this boy was strong, yeah his arms had grown quite muscley, but I didnt know they actually worked!

"Freddie, how did you break out of your rope?" I pointed out suprisedly.

He soon realised his hands were free, he laughed to himself happily and untied me quickly.

"Mother and son weight lifting classes, really did pay off.." He said to himself proudly.

I pressed my finger against his lip, I noticed a window to climb out off.

"You want a plan? I got one alright.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooooo I wonder whats going to happen... Anyway dont forget to review. Next chapter coming up soon..! ;)<em>**


	3. Stars

_Yeah sorry about the little errors on the last chapter, if you seen them this is the full chapter. Also some of you said like my teacher, so im not going to rush back and correct my text. I just put it online and leave it, I really cant be bothered either. The story is more important than the content (doesnt make much sense but you know what I mean). I was up last night changing this slightly and made it alot more funnier. I've made Sam a little like myself when she's in the desert, she's like me when I go on holiday and i'm hungry. :3 Enjoooy! x_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie's Point off view<em>

I got on my hands and knees as Sam stood on my back trying to pick the lock with one of her hair slides.

"Bingo!" Sam grinned, "Okay, higher me up Fredward!"

Sam balnched herself on my sholders and scrambled out of the window.

"Sam!" I called angerily,"What about me?"

She poked her head out the window, "Oh yeah.. Heh, Sorry."

Sam leaned over holding out her arms as she pulled me up.

We heard the Kidnappers voice comes into the basement, we ran as fast as we could away into the misty desert before they saw usd.

The two men watched as they seen us far in the distance.

"They're not going to last a day out there." Loo sniggered.

_Sam's point of view_

I was so hungry... And thirsty. I havent eaten for almost a day now, I glanced over at Freddie. I licked my lips, "Mmmmm.."  
>Freddie looked worried, "Sam dont try and eat me.. It's the second time you've tried for the past hour now."<p>

I dragged my feet, "Where are we going? Mama doesnt like all this walking.."

"Well maybe 'mama', why dont you find a map and ask for directions!" He told me.

I looked round, sand streatched for hundreds of miles, "There isnt anyone to ask-"

"Exactly!" He snapped.

It was dark and the only light was the touch of moonlight above us, we were both tired and hungry, so that's the reason we were arguing more than usual.

I slumped down on the ground, "I'm not going any further, my feet are killing me and we both need to sleep!"

Freddie turned round, he had an annoying smugish smirk on his face, "Theres a 40% chance there are scoppians in the sand.."

I suddenly jumped to my feet, he laughed as I did so, I narrowed my eyes.

Moments later, I shivered as a chilly breese passed us by, Freddie had a jacket on so he was just fine. All I had ws a short sleeve penny-t saying 'Ham'.

Also there were wolves on the cliffs above us roaming about, I wondered over to some near by rocks, leaving Freddie to look around by himself.

I leaned my head back to see at my amazment, miliions of shimming stars in the sky.

"Wooh." I muttered.

Normally in the city, some of the stars would be planes and helecopters passing by. But these were all real.

Freddie stopped in his tracks to find I was no longer following him, he walked towards me, "What are you.. Wooh."

Freddie sat close next to me, "I think were in Phoenix, I'm not too certain. But when we find a road it should lead to a town of some sort. Hopefully."

I patted him gentley on the back,"Your a hany navigator, Freddie."

"Thanks?" He replied, unsure to take it as a compliment.

Not long after, I found myself feeling very tired and falling asleep on Freddie sholder.. My excuse was that I didnt have a pillow, so he was the next comfortable thing..

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? I love how Sam and Freddie argue no matter what situation... Anyway I'm not even too sure if there are any deserts in Phoenix.. I dont know my places in America too well, besides Flordia and New york! Sorry about that.. Review.. Maybe.. Pretty.. Please? :S<em>


	4. Fatcakes

**_Sorry that this chapter is quite short. Freddie gets quite jealous in this chapter.. I got all the techy stuff from my cousin from australia he built his own computer apparently and talks about technology all the time. I dont understand a word he says, but it came in good use. So thank yooou! X) Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy if you dare.. (bwahaha) No you will dare. :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Freddie's point of view<em>

I woke up to hear Vulture circling above us, I spotted Sam sleeping on my lap with my jacket covering her, I only gave it to her because she looked as if she was going to freeze to death. I dont know what suprised me more the vultures or Sam sleeping on me..

Now looking at her sleeping so peaceful, I never realised how much I wanted to run my fingers through her golden curls. Wooh what was I saying?I wouldnt dare to do such a thing because she might of woke up and bit my finger if I did. Which would hurt esspecially from an starving Sam! This desert sun must be melting my brain.. And burning my sensitive scalp.

Sam's eyes began to flutter open, I paniced as I knew she was going to hurt me.

She sprung up quickly realising where she just been lying, she grew a strange shade of pink. Wait Sam Puckett was blushing? That was definely a rare sight.

"Come on lets find somewhere..To eat." She grumbled half a sleep.

I sighed,"Fine but there wont be any food for.. Miles?"

There was a carvan in the distance, smoke coming from the chimley roof.

A warm wiff of bacon reached my nose, Sam grinned, happiness beaming from her blue eyes.

She suddenly, had enough engery to run and began sprinting towards the smell, dragging me along with her.

I tried to slow her down by gripping onto her sholder, she tried to release me from her.

"Let go Freddieo!" She demanded.

I never knew she could run so fast! This girl would down anything for a piece of bacon!

"Sam just slow down!" I begged her.

She suddenly came to a halt, I flew forward falling to the ground.

Sam panted for oxygen as she tried to regain her breath.

I spotted a road, then some signs along side it.

Then the moment I turned round, Sam vanished.

I looked round worriedly, searching for her, my heart beating so fast as I did.

Suddenly I heard a car horn from behind me, I turned round to see Sam sitting in a groccery van, she waved excitedly to me.

"Freddie, this guy is going to give us a life to the nearest town and free fat cakes!" She shouted to me.

I stared a ray of relief hit me, I thought we were going to be wondering the desert forever stuck together. Thank god.

"Freddie! Come on!" Sam shouted growing annoyed.

A tanned man, significantly older than I was, drove the groccery van on the dry sandy path of a road.

I noticed Sam's eyes were fixed on him, I instantly rolled my eyes in his direction.

Yeah well he might of had a six pack and lush thick dark hair, but.. I bet he couldnt reinstall and fix motherboard on a computer hard drive. Hm note to self.. dont EVER say that out loud. It may sound impressive in your head but.. Just dont.

I wasnt jealous of him, why did I care if he was chatting Sam up.. Wait? What?

"So you look pretty.. hot." He told her in a slow but flirty way.

Sam swallowed a chuck of her fat cake, she smiled, "Yeah I am.. Oh your complimenting me!"

"Just be quiet and drive, Guy." I hissed.

He stared uncomfortably,"Err.. my name actually is-"

"Dont care." I interupted, "Dude, I've been kidnapped, slept in the desert and now I-"

Sam smiled sweetly to the man, "He's just grumpy because he hasnt had anything for breakfast... Have a fat cake Benson!"

She threw a fat cake in my direction at the back of the van, as much I wanted to ignore her comment, she was right, I was very hungry.

The guy smiled nervously, "I can just drop your boyfriend of here if you want."

Sam and I exchanged looks, she laughed shaking her head, "Oh no he's not.."

"Were not... Together." I told him.

The van suddenly stopped near a small town, we both got out. Sam tried to carry as many fat cakes she possibly could.

"Thank you!" Sam yelled gratefully, as he speeded away as quickly as he could.

Sam glanced over at me with an cold look on her face, "Never even got his number.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hmm I liked writing the little arguement between Freddie and the 'Guy', I didnt give him a name because he wasnt worthy of one.. Haha. <em>**

**_Next chapter coming sooonn (maybe, who knows my fingers might drop off and I might have to type with my toes.. And that would take longer). _**

**_Review if you may. ;) _**


	5. The Police Officer

**Chapter 5 - The Police Officer**

_Sam's Point of View_

Okay, so we had no money, no idea how to get home.. And just a pile of fat cakes.

Well it could of been worse, I could of been stuck with an annoying nerd.. Oh yeah I was, Freddie.

He was completely freaking out before, feeling all sorry for himself (I was happy enough with my fat cakes).

Also he was _so _mean to that nice hot guy who gave us a lift, he could of took us home if Freddie just buttoned it!

I strolled away as Freddie was looking at the town notice board, I found some public toilets to wash myself up in. Just word 'Public' makes me shudder in disgust.

I rinsed my face with cold water, I looking up to the mirror. Then it finally hit me, am i ever going to see my family again? Was anyone even worried? What about Carly and Spencer? They must of been. And icarly.. Everyone must of been freaking out.

Freddie said earlier on we were going to the local police station, I nodded not really paying attenion to a word his boring mouth was saying. I just wanted to go home, lie down with some BQQ ribs and watch television.

Then I remembered something, I ruffled through my back pocket to find my cell phone.

I switched it on to find the battery was dead, my glimsp of hope disappeared.

Tears bubbled up angerily in my eyes, I screamed throwing it against the wall.

I bit into a fat cake and stormed out of the toilets.

I spotted Freddie across the road speaking to a confused police officer. The boy was waving his arms about fraticly, he looked more like a mad man if you asked me.

I wondered over towards them and stood besides Freddie.

"Okay, calm down, son." The officer chuckled.

I shook my head, he wasnt buying it, Freddie tried to convince him once more.

"Please officer, believe us. Were from Seattle and have to get back home!" Freddie told him once again.

I nodded growing frustrated,"We've got no money or anything. Also those guys who kidnapped us had guns and.."

I bursted into tears, Freddie's eyes widened. I stood looking up to the police man.

"They were going to shoot us! And.. They locked us in a room and we just about escaped before they could! I sobbed.

He put his hand on my sholder,"Okay, come on, sweet heart. I'll take you both to the station."

Freddie and I sat in the back of the police car. Freddie raised an eyebrow at me, "I never knew you were such a good actress, Sam."

I folded my arms, I turned my head to look out the window, whislt drying my the tears.

He noticed and leaned back,"Oh.. You weren't."

"I just want to go home, do you think I enjoy being stuck with you?" I scowled.

"Well actually-"

I narrowed my eyes ,"Just shut up Freddie, your giving me an head ache."

_Freddie Point Of View_

Talk about harsh! How was I suppose to know she was really crying?

Okay, I did feel quite bad, I never wanted to see her like this. I never think I ever would, she would always chase me away or march of if she was upset. She can try to, but no matter how much she tried, we needed each other.

We gave in our statements to the police while they were going to do all they can to track the kidnappers down.

We were allowed to use the phone to ring our relatives up to let them know were okay. I rang my mom, as always she was worried out of her mind about me. More than usual of course. But I think she was more concerned if I was wearing my cream.. I would if I had it.

Sam rang Carly, she seemed happy to hear her voice.

I wondered why she didnt ring her mom, maybe she didnt want to. Wouldnt she be worried though? I didnt know whwere, but I didnt dare to ask.


End file.
